Kaitz's KR Crossover Ideas
by kaitz-san
Summary: Previews for my upcoming Kamen Rider's Crossover stories. Next one: Gold Drive X Senki Zesshou Symphogear
1. Kamen Rider Baron X Negima

_**Kamen Rider Baron X Negima Crossover**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen Rider or either Negima. Both of them are belong to their respective owners.**_

Mahora Academy. The Mahora Academy is an academy located in northern Tokyo of Japan. The school was funded by a European during the Meiji era of Japan (1868 1912). At present about 30,000 students earn their education at Mahora, ranging from grade school to university. The academy grounds, which is large enough to be considered its own city district, is where many students spend their free time ranging from shopping to eating a variety of foods from around the world.

Interestingly, behind the Mahora Academy where lies a big tree that spanning over 270 meter. This tree is known as the World Tree.

However, not many people know that a warrior was asleep inside the tree.

A warrior known as….

Baron. Kamen Rider Baron..

* * *

In an early morning at Mahora, there are two girls busy delivering daily newspapers to the Mahora residents.

One of the girls is in her teenage age around 16 years old with orange hair and ponytail style being held together with bells. She also has a pair of different coloured eyes (AKA Heterochromia) with blue colour on the left while green colour on the right. Currently, she is wearing the Mahora MiddleF High School student's uniform. This girl's name is Asuna Kagurazaka.

Another girl with her also is in her teenage age as the same as Asuna. She has long black hair and has a pair of brown coloured eyes. She also seem to be a cheerful type and like to be friends with anyone. She is also wearing the student's uniform for Mahora Middle High School ass ame as Asuna. This girl's name is Konoka Konoe.

" Fuh… That's the last one. Thanks for helping me, Konoka. I was afraid I would be late for class this time." Asuna said towards her friend. Afterall, it was also thanks to her grandfather who happens to be the Dean of the Mahora Academy let her to enrol into this school for free since she is from an orphanage but she is willing to repay her debt by delivering the newspapers as her job.

"Don't worry, Asuna. That's what friends for. After all, today Negi had sudden meeting this morning with my grandpa. Konoka said cheerfully.

" Hmph.. Knowing that brat, probably something involve with mag-!" Asuna then stopped before she could said the word.

"Hmm?" Konoka pondered. "What's it, Asuna? Negi's involve with what?" She asked Asuna.

"Nothing! Nothing! Probably about teaching and other stuff! That's all!" Asuna said loudly as she tried to make Konoka about the word she was about to say.

"Well… If you say so. Sometimes I think both of you're hiding something from me." Konoka pouted.

Asuna could only laugh weakly. Not only because she didn't want to involve her with magic bit by spreading a word about the existence if magic will cause a certain 10 years old boy who worked as a teacher to be turned into an ermine. Ever since she met Negi, her life had been turned upside down and had no choice but to help him to keep his secret tightly.

"Also," This caused Asuna to snapped from her thoughts as Konoka said "Hadn't you notice that the World Tree seems a bit brighter than usual in the morning?" Shen then pointed towards the World Tree which is glowing unusually.

"Oh.. you noticed it too, Konoka? I thought that I was just only imagining things. I wonder what's wrong with it?" Asuna pondered.

"Well, let's try ask my grandpa about. He might know something about it." Konoka said while Asuna nodded in agreement. They then head towards to the Mahora Academy.

Suddenly, they somehow heard a sound of a zipper coming off.

"Umm… Asuna. Did you hear something strange?" Konoka asked her friend as she heard the sound.

"Yeah.." Then she quickly turned to her back. "OKAY THEN, YOU PERVERT! COME OUT BEFORE I-!  
She shouted since she thought it was a pervert but then she gasp as saw something that she haven't seen before in her life.

A portal in a form of a zipper appeared before them. Inside it was a misty forest.

Konoka then also turned to her back and was surprised seeing the mysterious portal. "A-Asuna.. W-what is that?" She asked Asuna as her body started to shaking.

"…I don't know, Konoka." Asuna answered unsurely.

Before they could see the portal closely, suddenly three strange creatures came out from the portal. The creature's postures was hunchbacked with bulbous back and thick claws. It bodies was entirely grey coloured with green highlights on their torso, upper arms and legs. The others had different colour such as red or blue highlights. Their head was round with face that depicted different expressions for each colour.

"A-Asuna…" Before Konoka could say anything…

"KONOKA! RUN!" Asuna shouted as she grabbed Konoka hand and run as fast as they could. The strange creatures then chase after both of them.

* * *

Inside the current glowing World Tree, a body of a young man is laying on an empty space. It was as if he was sleeping while levitate. Surprisingly, he is fully clothed.

The young man looked like he's around a young adult age range.. He has messy brown coloured hair. He is wearing a maroon red buttoned shirt and grey vest along with a long red and black coat. He is also wearing black pants and a pair of boots.

Slowly, the man began to open his eyes revealing a pair of brown coloured eyes.

 _Where am I?_

The man questioned to himself.

But soon, he'll get his answer.

He tried to remember everything before he was in this state. He closed his eyes as he tries to remember everything and then..

The memories began to come back…

 _Zawame City….._

 _Team Baron…._

 _Sengoku Drivers….._

 _Helheim….._

 _Overlords…_

 _The Golden Fruit…_

 _Finally.._

Suddenly, an apparition appeared in front of him as it turned its' shape into a man. The man looked like he is around in his adult young age same as the other man. He has clean blond hair with a pair of red eyes. He also wears a silver armour with a white cape. This man is known as..

"Kazuraba….Kouta" The brunette muttered as he suddenly remember the name of his rival.

The man who is known as Kouta Kazuraba who has gained the power of the Golden Fruit which turned him into the "Man of the Beginning" , then smiled towards the brunette and spoke his name.

"Kumon…Kaito."

 **Author's Note**

 **So…is it good? Bad? Well, I dunno. I just got this idea 2 week ago. Probably because I watched back the final episode of Gaim and reading Negima fanfic at the same time.**

 **In this crossover, it'll take place 10 years after the finale of Gaim and featuring Kumon Kaito who was sealed inside the World Tree at Mahora from Negima universe instead of the Shrine Tree.**

 **I already finish this chapter 90% but just wanna know about your thoughts on this before posting it. (And my internet at my house is down for a while).**

 **Anyway, please rate and review if you think it has potential. Thanks for reading.**

 **Kaitz out.**


	2. Kamen Rider Mach X Love Live

_**Kamen Rider Mach X Love Live School Idol Project**_

 _ **Also, before I start, here's my reply to a reviewer known as ghost:**_

 _ **A Ryuki X Queens Blade story eh? I never watch or played any Queens Blade franchise but I'll try to consider it if I found it interesting for me.**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kamen Rider, Infinite Stratos or Love Live School Idol Project either. Both are belong to their respective owners.**_

"Hmm…" A teenage boy groaned as he begun to wake up from his slumber. Not only that, he also felt a bit headache as he can feel the pain of being punched on the head by something or someone. He tried to scan his surrounding but unfortunately, it was dark and there's no source of light.

He then tried to rub his head to ease the pain however, he just realized that both his hands and his body are tied up with a rope along with the chair he is currently sitting.

"WHAT THE—"Before he could say anything, he was suddenly interrupted by another voice in front of him.

"GOOD MORNING, MASATO-KUN!"

Suddenly, the room brightens as he saw a man with black hair and beard in his thirties sitting on a chair with a desks in front of him and a woman with an eye patch and has a long and beautiful silver hair standing beside the man.

"It has been a while we have met!" The man said loudly towards the poor young boy as if he already met him for a long time.

…..

…

…

…

"I see you're quite calm for someone who's involve in this sudden situation." The man said.

"Well, I'll try to ask you a simple question in the most simplest way as I could" Masato replied calmly.

"Ask away"

"OKAY, WHERE THE HECK AM I RIGHT NOW!? WHO"RE YOU AND THAT LADY OVER THERE!? HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME!? AND FINALLY, FOR YOUR INFORMATION, I'M POOR AND I HAVE NO MONEY WITH ME SO—"

Before he could rant anymore further, he was then smacked on the head with a fist by the silver haired woman. "Do we really need him?" She asked dryly towards the man as she pointed at the severely injured young boy.

"Ha ha ha…" The man chuckled slightly. "There's no need to be so violent, Bodewig-san. After all he did agree to meet us." The silver haired than just scoffed.

Masato then heard clearly what the man said as retort "What do you mean 'I agreed'? I don't even know what's happening right now!" He shouted in disagreement as the silver haired woman's anger had finally reached her limit and a tick mark appears on her head.

She then grabbed the poor boy along with the chair as she let her knee meet with his manhood..

…which can be dubbed as his balls.

' **BANG'**

Masato crash down to the floor but he didn't respond back yet retort or even shout. The only thing he does was covering his crotch as he tried to ease his pain.

To Masato, he felt that his world had finally ended. Right now, his life is between life or death. He finally can meet with his ancestors happily.

That would had been the weirdest ending ever made but however he's needed to be alive.

"Don't play dumb. I barely hit any of your sensitive parts." The silver haired woman said.

' _But you just hit slightly above of that thing with your knee! YOUR! KNEE!'_ was what he would want to say but however he was completely devastated since he got direct hit.

The man felt sorry for the young boy as he also understands his pain. "Now then, Bodewig-san. Please don't cause any troubles to Masato-kun. After all, he needs an explanation on why he is here." The man told the silver haired woman clearly.

She scoffed as she helped standing up the chair Masato sit and went to the point where she stands before.

"Now then, Masato-kun. Let me introduce ourselves. I am Professor Harley Hendrickson and this woman besides me is Miss Laura Bodewig." He introduces himself along with the silver haired woman.

This caught Masato's attention a little bit. He had once heard the man's name but where, he asked himself.

"Now then, I will be straight forward with you.." Professor Henry said as he pick up a black suitcase from his sides and put it on the desk. He then opened the suitcase revealing a strange belt which looks like an advanced technology along with a set of toy bikes with different design and colour.

"Will you become our hero, Masato-kun?"

* * *

 **Otonokizaka Academy**

Inside the Idol Research Club's room, there are nine female students with unique appearance clad in the same navy coloured uniform which indicates their school's uniform rounding up around the long table in the middle.

From the left side, there is a student around 16 years old and has ginger coloured hair with some of it tied up with a pink ribbon in a right side ponytail. She also has a pair of blue eyes. She is Kousaka Honoka, a 2nd year student at Otonokizaka Academy.

Beside her is a student around 16 years old too with a serious expression.. She has long navy blue navy hair and a pair of brown coloured eyes. This is Sonoda Umi, a 2nd year student at Otonokizaka Academy. She's a childhood friend of Honoka.

The last person on the left side is also a student around the same age as Honoka and Umi which is 16 years old with bubbly personality. She has grayish –brown long hair with her right side of her hair being tied up with a small yellow ribbon and has a pair of amber eyes. This is Minami Kotori, she is also a 2nd year student at Otonokizaka Academy. She's also a childhood friends with both Honoka and Umi.

From the right side of the table, a student with the age of 15 years old with short brown hair and has a pair of purple eyes. She's also seems to have shy personality among the group. This is Koizumi Hanayo, a 1st year student at Otonokizaka Academy.

Beside her is a student around 15 years old and has a boyish figure. She also has short styled hair with orange colour and has a pair of chartreuse coloured eyes. She's Hoshizora Rin, a 1st year student at Otonokizaka Academy and best friends with Hanayo ever since little.

Another person on the right side is a student who's also around 15 years old. She has crimson coloured short hair but longer on both sides of her face. She also has a pair of violet is Nishikino Maki, also 1st year student at Otonokizaka Academy.

Another student who was standing by the sides of the room who is around 17 years old and has blonde hair that is also tied up into a ponytail. She has a pair of blue eyes. She is Ayase Eli, a 3rd year syudent and the president of the Student Council of Otonokizaki Academy.

Besides her is also a student with the same age as Eli which is 17 years old. She has purple hair being tied in two low twin-tails and has unusual turquoise coloured eyes. This is Toujou Nozomi, also a 3rd year student and vice president of the Student Council at Otonokizaki Academy.

The final student who is standing in front of the whole said student is also a 17 years old despite her small appearance. She has black hair tied up in twin-tails style. She has pretty red eyes. This is Yazawa Nico, a 3rd year student and also the president of the Idol Research Club at Otonokizaki Academy.

Together, they are school idol group known as µ's (Muse's), which was initially formed with the purpose of preventing the Otonokizaki Academy from closing due to lack of student attending to the said school. Usually, they had started their practice on their dancing by now.

However, today was different because they are waiting for someone.

"So…" Nico started while tapping her foot impatiently. "How long do we have to wait for this guy?!"

"He he he…." Honoka chuckled sheepishly. "Maybe he got lost inside the school?" She said nervously since she did not expect this outcome.

The Otonokizaki's school idol group had been known for because of their great performance and beautiful singing voice for almost an year but they had been hiatus for a while ever since the Love Live competition.

However, as the new school year is coming up, the Love Live competition is taking place again which much more bigger scale than before and the µ's decided to enter the competition yet again. After realizing their mistakes from before, the members finally decided to do the unecxpected..

Hiring a manager.

"Are you sure this guy can be trusted, Honoka?" Umi asked their leader since she isn't still convinced to get along with the plan they had thought.

Honoka smiled. "Don't worry. He said he is very knowledgeable about idols stuffs and he was also an old friend of my father." She replied casually.

Umi closed her eyes for a while and said, "But we still don't know if this guy had other creepy intentions? And it was too good to be true that we just found a manager on the day we planned this?" Umi retorted sarcasticly while crossing her hands.

"But, Umi-chan.. " Honoka whined childishly. " I just had a good feeling with this one. When was the last time that my guts was telling me wrong?" She said confidently.

"The moment you decided to quit being a school idol last time."

"GEH!" Umi hit right on the mark which causes the ginger haired girl to stumble a little.

All of the members to sweatdrop from her comment.

Nozomi giggled as she witnesses the scene. "Give her a break, Umi-chan. After all, it was quite true that because of Honoka's feelings that this group was born." She said, backing up Honoka's statement with a generous smile. "Isn't that right, Eli?"

The Student Council President nodded. "Well, I do feel the same as you Umi-chan but this time, let just believe in her this time."

"Well, I-I don't have any objections." Hanayo added.

"Me too-nya" Rin followed her friend's action.

"As long as he did his job and get us to participate the Love Live, I have no problems at all." Both Nico and Maki said in sync but then both of them glared towards each other in annoyance.

Ignoring those two bickering each other, Honoka then step up to convince her serious childhood friend for sure.

"Believe me this time for sure, Umi-chan. We're gonna win the Love Live this year without any regrets." She said with determination while grasping both Umi's hands.

Umi's cheeks began to heat a little from her friend's sudden motivation and started to believe that this plan might worked for them as she finally received the final hit.

"You should give up, Umi-chan." Kotori finally spoke up with a bright smile. "You should know that Honoka will never give up once she had decided something. You should know her more than that." Kotori teases the poor raven haired girl.

After hearing her friend's comments, Umi finally sighs in defeat.

"Alright then. I'll give this guy a chance." Umi muttered but it could be heard by Honoka.

"Umi-chan!"

"However!" Umi stopped Honoka's upburst while pointed towards her. "We'll give this guy a one week test drive and if I found him to be useless, we'll fired him immediately." Umi explained.

"EEEHHH!?" Honoka questioned loudly.

"I think we can agree with those term." A womanly voice said.

The source of the voice came from the outside of the Idol Research's Clubroom which causes the whole members to look towards the door. The door then opened revealing a woman with an eye patch, Laura Bodewig in a business suit uniform.

"Laura-san!" Honoka shouted.

This causes the member of µ's blinked in confusion. "Laura-san?"

"Yeah." Honoka nodded happily. "She is the assistant of the manager we were about to hire." Honoka said.

"Eh? Does managers have any assistant or do they even need one?" Eli asked curiously.

This time, Laura finally spoke, "It depends on the scale of how many of the idols they had to handle but in this situation, I guess an assistant is need." Laura explained as she finally realize the reason she came here. "Anyway, I had a good news and bad news. Which one would you like to hear?" Laura said casually.

"U-umm, how about the bad news first…please?" Honoka replied nervously which it could be said with the other members.

"The bad news is.. Takamiya-san won't be able to become your manager since he is very busy with his primary work." Laura said with her eyes closed. However, the news had caused the girls felt shocked.

"What do you mean he can't?!" Honoka asked desperately while the girls began to panicked by the sudden announcement.

Laura sighed. "Like I said, he cannot take this job since he had sudden business about his job." Laura explained.

"Then, who will become our manager? Will it be you?" Umi asked.

The eye patched woman shakes her head. "No, but that where the good news came in." She said as she went outside and pull out a big sack into the clubroom which surprises the girls.

"From now on—" She unloosed the rope to open up the sack revealing…

….a tied up young teenage boy that is around the same age as Honoka and others.

".. This thing will become your manager from now on as he was recommended by ." Laura announces.

"E-eee….EEEEEEEEEEHHHHHH!" The girls shouted in shocked which causes the whole school to echoed with their voice as they stared towards the young boy.

"Hey, woman!" The boy shouted. "Why the hell am I tied up like this!? Again!?" The questions forward towards Laura with an uninterested face.

"W-wait a minute." The young boy heard the voice feeling it was directed to him as he saw a familiar face.

It was actually Honoka who was pointing towards him. "M-Masato-kun?"

"Hmm... Ee- Eeehh!? Ho-Honoka!?" The young boy shouted in shock yet happy that he finally able to meet his childhood friend.

"W-what!? You guys know each other!?" Nico asked.

"Now then," Laura spoke trying to get everyone attentions. "Let me introduce this... 'vermin'. This is Masato Takamiya, the son of your supposed manager, Takamiya-san but from now on he will take over that job." Laura announces.

Now, all members of µ's showed their attention towards their own 'manager'.

"U-umm, looking forward working with you all?" He said sheepishly.

* * *

 **?**

Back to Professor Henry, who is still sitting on his chair while holding a picture frame of two people wearing labcoats. One of them is Henry himself while the other person is a man with spectacle in his thirties with the same features as Masato except he has a messy hair.

"Shourai-kun, are you sure leaving such responsibilities to your son?" He asked as he looks towards the picture.

Then he looked over the ceiling as he was thinking about Masato's situation.

'Masato-kun, protect those girls with your life and don't let the Roidmudes catch any one of them. Finish them….. with the speed of Mach'

 **AUTHOR"S NOTE**

 ***BANG* *BANG* *BANG***

 **Oh, don't mind me banging my head on the wall. I just don't know why I even thought about this crossover.**

 **Okay, I'll try to say this,**

 **THIS STORY DOESN'T HAVE MUCH ELEMENTS FROM THE KAMEN RIDER DRIVE SERIES. WHICH MEAN THAT THERE MIGHT BE NO KAMEN RIDER DRIVE OR CHASER INCLUDING THE MAIN ROIDMUDES. TO SIMPLIFY, THERE ARE NO GLOBAL FREEZE INCIDENT HAPPENED IN THIS STORY. I MIGHT ADD SOME OC RIDER AND ROIDMUDES IN THIS STORY INSTEAD. WITH THAT, I WANT TO SAY I'M SORRY IF THIS DISAPPOINTS ANY OF YOU.**

 **Try to imagine this is an AU universe of Kamen Rider Drive series except the only driver that was able to be created is the Mach Driver Honoh.**

 **The story start from the beginning of Love Live Season 2.**

 **I did add Laura Bodewig from anime Infinte Stratos which I guess you guys already knew since it's a popular anime. (I guess)**

 **Anyway, I want to hear you guys opinion about this crossover since I did some thinking either crossover with this anime or Idolmaster series which is too hard for me.**

 **Please rate and review this preview and I hope to hear anything from you guys. Thanks for reading.**

 **Kaitz out.**


	3. Kamen Ridr Chaser X Re:Zero

**Hey guys, it has been a while yet again. I'm here bringing you a preview of my probably upcoming stories.**

 **Also, it was quite hectic for me ever since entering college life and I just failed one of my test.. :(**

 **Well, probably because I didn't focus much in my studies lately.**

 **Anyway, here's my reply for the previous preview:**

 **Unicorn 359: Thanks again for your support so far. I'm still having hard time on that story but I'll try to make it reality somehow.**

 **Guest#1: Again, I'm sorry. I didn't have any time to watch the Queens Blade anime but if it did have good compatibility with Ryuki's elements then I'll give it a try.**

 **Guest#2: Kill La Kill huh? I can imagine an OC is the student of Honnouji Academy and found a sengoku driver then use it to fight against Satsuki along with Ryuko but that's just me. And I have much more interested if someone already did Beezelbub X Kill la Kill crossover rather than me doing it.**

 **Then, let's continue to the next preview. Enjoy guys!**

 **Disclaimer : I do not own neither Kamen Rider series or Re:Zero.**

* * *

Emillia couldn't believe her eyes as she witnessed the event that was happening in front of her. First, she finally was able track down her badge, then she suddenly came across this assassin who tried to buy her badge and now..

A man protected her with his own body..

A man she had never met in her life..

A man who had nothing or possibly owed her..

"Hmph, I see you are still alive, young man? What makes you go this far?" The female assasin, Elsa Granhirte saidcuriously as she brandish her black sword.

The young man who stand weakly before Emillia as he covered his injury at his abdomen with his hand trying to hold onto the pain.

"I... don't know... Why did I... continue doing this.." He said with a weak voice.

Both Emillia and Elsa was puzzeled by his statements.

"I just..want to run away...But... For some reasons... My body just won't heed my words..."

Then his body started to stumbled a bit as he rest his right knee onto the ground and he pants lightly.

"So you are just a boy who has been dreaming on becoming a hero. That's quite a sweet dream but," Elsa pointed her sword to the young man then continues "I have already killed many people who had dreamed of becoming heroes and so far you are the longest one that I had fought so be grateful!"

Elsa lunges herself to attack the injured young man. At the same time, Emillia tried to get up to counter the female assassin's attack with her magic but she winch in pain as she was also injured.

Time felt slow for the young man at that moment. In the end, he failed again. He will be revive again at the same 'save' point. He might never knew his past live. He'll never knew about his purpose in all of this. Even his own real name!

-Maybe it was all just a waste of time.

'No, it wasn't' He thought hardly..

-Just let it go. It's useless..

'No, there must be some way to end this!'

-But what's the point of doing all this?

'No, there's a reason for me to do this. Those people, old man Rom. And Felt. And even Satella... was willing to protect me while I had done nothing. That's why... '

'I want to protect them!' The young man's eyes both flared with determination as his body began to glow with purplish aura.

-Congrats. You finally found your sense of justice. Now, stand up..

Kamen Rider..

Then, time went back to normal which continuing Elsa's assault on the young man which finally reached to his body...

That's what she thought.

She was kept off guard when she realizes that her attack was blocked by a weapon she had never seen. It was a hand gun with a weird shaped desighn. The handle was colored black while the other parts are mostly metallic silver and purple with two horns shape. Then, it announces..

 **GUN!**

The young man pressed the trigger on the gun a few time which causes it to fire a few purple beam. But it didn't hit the female assassin a bit.

This discovery causes Elsa to back up from her position. "That weapon... This is the first time I had ever seen it. You sure got something valuable with you." She said with an interest tone. "Young man, what is your name?

The young than slowly stood up as the faint purplish aura throughout his body becomes brighter as his gazes towards Elsa changes into a cold one.

"Those are about to die... has no need to know my name." He announces coldly as most of the people who are present inside the room notices that his tone also changes which becomes much more deeper. Suddenly, he then moves his jacket revealing a belt with high tech features and had an empty slot at the middle. Then, a weird object flew into his hands revealing a toy bike with the same features as his gun.

"Let me show you... My transformation."

He enters the toy bike into the belt slot then it announces..

 **SIGNAL BIKE!**

"Henshin" The young man stated calmly and slam the slot which causes the belt to announces something again.

 **RIDER! CHASER!**

An energetic trumpet played before purple parts and two tires began to assembled to create an armor. He wears a silver bodysuit with purple lines over his body. He has body armor with the same colors with a purple R-like symbol on top of his chest. Hanging on his back is a large black tire wheel. His helmet have two different colors as one side is purple and other silver but his face is black with yellow like visors with antennae on his forehead. Also, now he wields an axe with a pedestrian signal light design on it.

Both Emillia and Elsa was surprised and awed, for Emillia as they witnessed the transformation.

"Fighting for what's right. For the sake of justice.. Kamen Rider..Chaser!" Waves of purplish aura coming from his body as he stated his title firmly and readied his axe and dash towards the female assassin without hesitant.

* * *

 **This would be the most shortest fanfic I had ever written in this web..**

 **Anyway, I guess everyone knew the man behind the armor and it would be weird that I had planned this crossover but I did planned to insert Kamen Rider Chaser with another anime but I wanted to see how you guys would react to this.**

 **Also, it seems I got some idea to update a new chapter for the Banana Knight and the Young Mage but it depends if I won't slack off (assignments, FGO, KR Storm Heroes, etc..)..**

 **Please rate and review guys for this preview..**

 **See you next time, Kaitz out.**


	4. Gold Drive X Senki Zesshou Symphogear

**Gold Drive x Senki Zesshou Symphogear**

 **Hello there guys, it has been a while yet again. life has been hectic and tiresome for me and some other real life stuffs too. Anyway, I haven't seen any people to do Gold Drive as their main Rider in the fanfiction and I know there will be whole lot people who will hat me after these.. I guess.**

 **I just like the design of the Gold Drive in my opinion than the Drive. And I have been thinking about which series i wanted to crossover with from To Aru Majutsu, Hyperdimension Neptunia and a whole lot more. Until today, I watched Senki Zesshou Symphogear GX and saw the game trailer, Senki Zesshou Symphogear XD for smartphones. It did gave me some hype and I'm kinda stuck on what to write on Chapter 4 of The Banana Knight by the way.**

 **Anyway, here are my replies to the repliers from the previous preview, which kinda shocked m that everyone enjoyed it :**

 **New Universe Return : The anime was re:Zero and yes, it is Chaser since I can never imagined anyone else become him even if it is an OC. Also, I am planing to make different tokusatsu series. Well, a certain warrior of light from the galaxy that is.**

 **Hdzulfikar: Thanks and so far still has no plans for Kaixa.**

 **XenonKirito: Thank you for the reviews and for correcting my mistakes. I did it on my iPhone so kinda hard to check some words. I am still debating either he should use his Mashin Chaser form or rider form since the Mashin Chaser would looked kinda scary for the characters from Re:Zero. And I realize I am indeed need in help on beta reading but sometimes I got too excited and posted chapters right away and correct them afterwords. thank you by the way and Mach x Love Live is still on progress so i hope you guys be patient for a bit.**

 **Toa Solaric : Well, I really do like making something that others haven't done. It was quite hard to think about the plot since this is Re:Zero we are talking about.**

 **Well then, I hope you guys enjoy the preview.**

 **Disclaimer : I do not own Kamen Rider series or Senki Zesshou Symphogear.**

' _I…. I'm going to die right here am I?'_

It was such a foul day for the teenage boy. It was supposed to be a quite stroll in the city. But somehow, everything turned into a massacre when the 'Noise' attacked.

Noise, an alien type creature can turn anything they touched turned into ashes and their origin are still mysterious to us.

And right now, the injured teenage boy are being surrounded by a group of small Noise. Despite their weird and glowing appearance, they are quite menacing and dangerous as the big ones.

As for the teenage boy, he just….. laid his body on the cold ground. It was as if he just…. Doesn't care to fight back or run away from the alien creatures. Even don't have any will to live anymore..

' _Well… Maybe I should just leave it like this… After all, I don't have much reason to live. I don't have any friends and not many people will remember me back at Lydian Academy… '_

"Well…well…well… What do we have here?"

Then, the teenage boy heard a man's voice in front of him. He slowly looked who's in front of him and he was surprised when he saw what's in front of him wasn't a person but instead…

…it was a belt.

Did the belt just talked to him?

Or did he already just went crazy and start hallucinating from the injury he got?

 **"Hey, you…"**

The teenage boy flinched a little when the belt just talked again and suddenly has an emoji displayed on the centre.

 **"…. Do you want to die?"** The belt simply asked the question.

However, the teenage boys doesn't show much retaliation. Die..? That's probably what he feels right now..

He didn't answer and only lower his head as his eyes was covered by his bangs.

 **"I see…. Would you tell me your name then?"** The floating belt asked.

"… It's Shin.." The boy known as Shin hesitantly said.

 **"Shin-kun, right? Now then, can I ask you a favor?"**

The teenage boy, Shin's body suddenly become tense when he heard a belt asking him a favor when they are surrounded by a whole bunch of Noise.

But before he could say anything…

 **"…..Would you lend me your body?"**

…Shin suddenly felt intense pain on all over his body.

"GGAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!" Shin cried aloud.

Four wired things suddenly came out from the floating belt and attached themselves onto Shin's body on different parts.

"Gg…ggh…gghhh.." Shin slowly cried as he tried to resist the pain.

 **"Ha..ha…ha.."** The floating belt chuckles to itself. **"I knew it… Right now, you don't have any will to live.."**

"Ggh… W-W-What?" Shin muttered as he still trying to resist the pain.

 **"Don't feel so surprise… Look around you."**

Following the floating belt's statement, Shin then looked around him and saw that the Noises began to closing the gap between them and the teenage boy.

 **"Don't you feel this situation hopeless? You can feel despair had already clouded into your mind. You had already given up in life. With those, I could take over your body and mind completely. Now then, feel proud then, Shin-kun! You are the first human to use my POWER! EVER TO BECOME…. GOLD DRIVE!"**

The floating belt then began to strap itself around Shin's body and it cause Shin's body to glow in gold aura and the wires that attacked Shin also began to wiggle itself causing more pain to the teenage boy.

Shin tried to retaliate and even screamed because of the intense pain. Then, he felt some of his body parts had become limp. Easier to say, he couldn't move a part of his body. First it was his legs then he also couldn't feel his thighs and it those feelings began to spread all over his body.

 **"Just give up, Gaki…. Just let everything go already. I would suggest you to just close your eyes as I finally able to take over your body and it would end painlessly."** The belt mocked Shin when he noticed that Shin is still fighting even though he should know it is hopeless.

And with those sentence, both Shin's eyes began to lose it's radiance as tears began to flow from his eyes.

He then stopped resisting.

He couldn't feel anything.

He couldn't move anything.

He couldn't talk back.

He already lost. Any further resistance would only just be fought for nothing.

' _I….I couldn't do anything.. I don't know what to do anymore.. Maybe… Maybe he was right. I just lived through my life doing pointless thing.. At least, I had already saved that little girl… But maybe she's also dead. In the end…. I gained nothing from it. I'm sorry, Dad…. I…'_

Then suddenly, he saw a flashback in his mind..

* * *

 _The falling snows…_

 _The sound of the sirens.._

 _A man who had his hands cuffed.._

 _The man hugged a child.._

 _A police car with the man in their custody…_

 _And finally…_

 _A little boy left crying on the cold ground in the middle of the winter.._

* * *

In reality, Shin's body stopped functioning and showed no signs of resistance from him. Not only that, the Noise almost reached to the boy's body.

 **"Ha ha ha… HA HA HA..! FINALLY, THIS BODY IS MI-!"** The belt shouted with loud voice, seeing he succeeded in taking over the boy's body.

However, he was dead surprised when…

"….I…." He heard a voice.

 **"W-WHAT?!** " The belt was really surprised by this turn of events. Did he just heard the boy talked? With the body he just took over!?

"That's right… I still have something to do…"

 **"T-This.. This is..i-impossible!"**

"I still need to fulfill my promise to him.." The boy's body starting to rise up from the ground.

 **"N-No… I-I need to get away from him right now!"** The belt said in panic as he tries to disinject his wires from Shin. However, it failed..

"There's a reason why…. I cannot die right here.."

 **"W-W-WHAAAT!? I-I-I CAN'T CONTROL MYSELF ANYMORE?!"**

Then, a noise finally reached in front of Shin's body, who is slowly standing up from the ground.

"I still want to keep living…" Shin keep muttering to himself.

 **"N-NO! THIS WASN'T SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN!** "

The Noise then pull out it's sharp hand as he was about to thrust Shin's body.

"That's why, I…." Shin muttered to himself again as his hand started to reach out to the belt.

 **"THERE'S NO WAY THAT I WLL ADMIT THAT…"**

"I…." Then he touched a lever on the belt.

 **"THAT MINE AND THIS BRAT'S MIND…."**

The Noise began to thrust his hand to pierce Shin's body but..

…it didn't connect to his body at all.

"I WILL FIGHT!"

 **"HAD BEEN SYNCHRONIZED!"**

Shin pressed the lever causing a gold aura like formed around him in a circular data-like shape causing the Noise around him to feel the impact started to feel being pushed back yet some of them had been disintegrated into dust by the power that Shin had exposed.

Then, a jet-like bracelet suddenly appeared out of gold dust on his left hand and inside it was a toy car with gold as its main color appeared on the palm of his right hand.

The Noise that survived the pressure then started to face towards Shin and rushed over to attack him.

 **"HEY GAKI! YOU BETTER NOT DO WHAT I THINK YOU'RE GOING TO DO!"** The belt shouted in anger and frustration yet in a panicked tone.

Shin ignored his warning and then he inserted the mini car into the bracelet.

Before he could pulled the lever, the belt interrupted him again.

 **"IF YOU DARE TO PULL IT, THEN YOU WILL END UP BECOMING A DEVIL LIKE ME! DO YOU HAVE ANY GUTS TO OVERCOME TO DO THAT?!"** The belt shouted again with a hint of a begging tone.

This caused Shin to stop for a while before answering, "If it helps me to stay alive in this situation…. Then, so be it!"

Shin pulled the lever and his whole body then started to change as his body was engulfed with golden aura which is big enough for other peoples to see from afar.

* * *

 **Play 'Maitaken Zone' by RIDER CHIPS**

Tsubasa Kazanari, clad in her relics gear and armed with her katana, slashed a Noise into two pieces causing it to disintegrated into dust.

"Fuh…" Tsubasa sighed. "How's your side over there, Kanade?" Tsubasa asked her partner, Kanad Amou, who was also in her relics gear. However, she was distracted by something.

"Hey, Tsubasa? What is that glowing over there?" Kanade asked as she pointed towards the object she was looking at.

Tsubasa then looked where her partner pointed and she was surprised when a bright gold light starting to lit up at a single spot.

Inside their heart, they just hoped there would be nothing dangerous happened over that place.

* * *

At another parts of the city, a girl with long beautiful white hair and has a pair of blue colored eyes look towards the same bright light that Kanade and Tsubasa showed.

"No…. I was too late." The girl muttered.

The girl then without a second thought went to her white motorcycle, wearing her helmet and head towards the place where the bright light appeared.

* * *

Back at Shin's place, the bright light finally died down as there is a different figure replaced Shin's place.

He was now clad in an armor that resembles a car. He wore black bodysuit from the inside, silver kneepads with gold colored boots. Both of his shoulder also has golden armored with black on his side. Then, his main body has gold chest armor with red tire-like object with wiring details on it with green color. his helmet is also in gold color with black and white lining. It also has a spoiler at the behind of the helmet. And finally, his visor turned red for a moment before they became clear white.

The golden figure then looked at his armor and was surprised with it. "S-Sugoi… I..transformed?"

 **"Gaki!"** Shin then suddenly felt the belt shaking furiously. **"How dare you… How dare you use my power!"** The belt said in anger yet again.

"Those words are send back at you… Why did you try to steal my body in the first place?!"

They both began to argue each on certain subjects until the Noise began to attack them.

Shin realised the Noise attacks and started to dodged their attacks one by one until he decided to run.

 **"What!? Why the hell did you run, Gaki!? They are just merely pawns and my power, the Gold Drive can easily beat them to pulp with one hit!?"** The belt asked stangely with an angry tone.

"U-umm, to tell you the truth… I.. actually… don't know how to fight.." Shin said while chuckling dryly.

 **"….You are indeed the most INSIGNIFICANT FOOL that I have ever met in my entire life.."** The belt said aloud much to his annoyance.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **So, how's the preview guys? Does it taste like or Banno? Well, I dunno how they both taste but I bet Banno is the worst for you guys I guess..**

 **Anyway, this also takes place in a distant future after the events of Kamen Rider Drive and before the beginning of Senki Zesshou Symphogear events. Some old characters might return from the Drive series but they will be really old I guess.**

 **For you guys information, this is a 'What If' scenario, where Gou didn't destroy Banno Driver and instead locked him in somewhere place that never be able to reached until today. How did he escape? Well, it will be reveal if the author isn't lazy and practically know how to use his free time.**

 **Also, I got some message for the 'Guests' or 'guest', please do not spam on the review corner and instead just PM if you wanted to share your ideas then I could give some thoughts on it. I hope there won't be any story request on the review next time. I can barely handled one or two but that many... I wanna kill myself..**

 **With that, thank you for reading the previews and be looking forward for the real chapter to come. And Banana Knight Chapter 4 wi;; be updated soon so be looking forward to it.**

 **See you guys next time, Kaitz out.**


	5. Author's Note: New Plan

**Author's Note: New Plan**

Hello guys… Kaitz here…

So… it's been like an year and a half since I have been updating in this channel.. I know that some of you might have been waiting for my fanfic to be updated such as Banana Knigt and Mach Start Our Music Story and even the Symphogear X Gold Drive story which I planned to wrote..

But unfortunately, I still haven't finished writing those yet.. I still haven't touched any of my fanfic draft since last year because of stuffs and my attitude that I hate which are,

First, I'm lazy as f… like every free hour I would just do nothing or just surfing the internet when I could had have done my fanfic stories..

Secondly, Mobage.. Gacha mobage.. I think that I don't need to explain these kind of games since they requires grinding and stuffs just to get your fav characters which you won't confirm to get like Fate Grand Order (Both JP and Na, also PM me if you wanna add me into friend list), Fire Emblem Heroes and some upcoming that I wanna play in the future..

Third, bad timing inspiration.. sometimes, I just got the mood to continue writing my fanfic with some ideas I wanna try but always at the wrong place like during my test or someplace where I didn't bring my laptop. If I wrote it in my iPhone, then I might forgot about it always..

Fourth, got blocked at Malaysia which is the country I lived… not the biggest problem but annoying for me everytime I have to use VPN just to open fanfiction..

Lastly, college projects.. nuff said, hell a lot of them are group projects and I don't have the greatest group members ever..

Overall, I need to overcome my first problem before I could actively write fanfic..

However, I still haven't given up on producing ideas for my upcoming stories idea so I planned to do this..

For next month, I will try to post 1 chapter per month of any stories that I have wrote so next month, I might either update Baron or Mach stories since I already started writing 10% of the next chapter each. If I don't have time or got slump in any way on that month, I will post a new story idea here at Kaitz's KR Crossover Idea…

This is just a way for me to keep motivating myself to wrote more story and keep on track with my current story flow.. Also, pray that my lazy attitude here won't stop me here..

That's all for now.. I just wanna post this just to tell you guys who followed my stories and my future ideas that I'm pretty much alive here and still haven't given up on fanfiction..

With that being said, wish me luck guys and hope you guys had a wonderful day..

Also, Happy belated Ramadan Mubarak from your fellow muslim here and hope you guys had a wonderful Idul Fitri this year with your familes..

Kaitz out.


End file.
